Field of the Invention
The present invention relates mainly to a display device equipped with a plurality of internal boards.
Background Information
In the field of products that have a display screen (such as navigation units and personal computers), a number of products with different screen sizes are sometimes developed in order to meet the diverse needs of customers. Also, changes to the specifications of a product sometimes dictate the new development of a product whose screen size is different from that of the existing product. When screen sizes are different, usually the size of the housing is also different, so the shapes of the boards and board attachment components disposed internally are often also different.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2002-77677 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a digital camera with a configuration that does not require external panels to be changed, even when the size of a liquid crystal panel is changed, by using a liquid crystal panel holder that is compatible with that liquid crystal panel.